The present invention relates to a self-propelled harvester thresher. More particularly, it relates to a harvester thresher with at least one axial threshing and separating device permanently connected with the harvester thresher and extending in a housing transverse to a traveling direction.
Harvester threshers of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. The axial threshing and separating device of a known harvester thresher includes a rotatable threshing drum and an associated casing which surrounds the rotatable drum with a small play and is subdivided into a threshing basket and a sieve. The casing is provided in the region of the threshing basket with a product supply opening and at its other end with a product discharge opening. One of the known harvester threshers is disclosed in the German Auslegeschrift No. 1,222,307 in which the threshing and separating device operates in accordance with the axial flow system. The axial threshing and separating unit is formed as a double cone with oppositely directed tenicity, and the product is supplied at the lowest point of the unit. The width of this unit corresponds approximately to the width of a self-propelled harvester thresher, so that it can be mounted on the latter. Because of the small construction, only a limited thoughput is possible. For avoiding this disadvantage, and attaining a higher throughput another harvester thresher is proposed in the European patent application No. 0,042,824, in which an axial threshing and separating unit is formed as an independent structural unit arranged prior to the driving axle in the inclined conveyor and the cutting mechanism, wherein the width of the axial threshing and separating mechanism considerably exceeds the machine width. In addition to the above obtained advantage of a higher throughput, this machine possesses the disadvantage that the axial threshing and separating mechanism must be dismounted for street transportation on special cars provided for this purpose. Also, the thus equipped harvester thresher is nose-heavy because of the high weight provided before the driving axle.